


First Among the Masses

by Kialish



Category: Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, One Shot, Rape, Snuff, Violent Sex, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: No one believed Laurie Strode about the Boogeyman of Haddonfield, not even Allyson. Not until it was too late.In which Allyson isn't safe from Michael after he kills Oscar. Violent and self indulgent as fuck, you have been warned.





	First Among the Masses

Allyson was paralyzed, staring at the form of her now dead friend. Her breathing was shallow and quick, her throat trying to make a noise, to get anything out, but entirely unable to. She couldn’t move, couldn’t tear her eyes away from the blood dripping down his body and pooling beneath his suspended feet. The spire of the gate was holding him up, jutting through his throat and open mouth, his dead eyes staring off without seeing. Then the motion activated lights flashed on, and _he_ stepped out of the shadows.

Finally she was able to make a noise, to give voice to the horror she was seeing and to the masked figure who had done it. Michael Myers, his mask worn and weathered but familiar to the photos she had seen, familiar to the foolish replicas kids had tried to make. Suddenly she was 12 years old again, the last time someone had dared to make a mockery of Haddonfield’s Boogeyman, a lanky teenager dressed in a jumpsuit and wearing a white mask jumping out at her on Halloween night. The knife he had been brandishing had been fake, the joke pushed too far on none other than Laurie Strode’s own granddaughter. But this time, the knife in his hands was real, the blood was real, and the mask… The mask was all too real.

She ran before he could make a move to follow her, calling for help as she ran around the corner and down the street.

“HELP ANYBODY PLEASE, HELP ME!” Allyson shouted, tears of terror blurring her vision and making her hair stick to her cheeks. She looked around, desperate to find a house with lights still on, with someone home, someone who could help her.

She ran up to a house, banging on the door and screaming, but no one answered. Bolting away from her first failed attempt, she ran to the next one, the light on through the blinds.

“HELP ME, PLEASE! He’s coming, he’s coming!” she screamed, banging on the glass and moving to the door. The porch light flickered on and she took a deep gulp of air in relief.

Safety, she was safe, someone would help her, she could get away. The door opened to a confused gentleman, his wife coming up behind him with the same face of concern.

“Please help me, we need to call the police- my friend’s been killed and… and…”

She didn’t realize until it was far too late that he was right behind her. The first tip off had been the husband’s eyes darting up over her shoulder, followed by the wife’s mouth opening in a sudden gasp of terror. Then she felt him, his looming form pressed against her back. Before she could even scream, he reached out and stabbed the man, pushing Allyson forward and knocking everyone backwards into the house.

The woman screamed as her husband fell back, blood gushing from the slice on his torso. She dropped to his side, pressing her hands to the wound and blubbering in panic. Allyson wanted to tell her to run, to scream, to alert someone who might be aware this  _ wasn’t _ just a Halloween night prank, but fear held her voice hostage. Michael pushed Allyson down with a rough hand on her shoulder, before reaching down for the woman and quickly dragging the kitchen knife through her throat.

Blood began to bubble around the wound as she tried to scream, dripping down the corner of her mouth and the arterial spray coating Allyson.

It was warm and sticky, and suddenly she could feel her legs again. Allyson crawled away as quickly a she could, ignoring the coppery taste of blood that had gotten into her mouth. She had to get away while he was busy, hearing the knife slide into flesh again and disposing of the man who had been kind enough to open the door for Allyson. Pulling herself to her legs, she ran towards the only other lit room in the house, the kitchen, praying there was a back door. There wasn’t.

She looked over her shoulder, finding him coming at her, looming in the doorway of the kitchen. Allyson gave a strangled cry, somewhere between a sob and a scream, and running out the only other exit in the kitchen. The lights flickered off behind her, and she found herself in total darkness. Reaching out, she tried to feel for a wall, a switch, something to help her as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. But there was no helping herself now.

A hand wrapped around her hair and pulled hard. She screamed in pain, reflexively reaching for the hand and clawing at it. He pulled down, her neck straining and her legs collapsing beneath her.

“Please please please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me.” she begged, digging her nails into what bits of flesh she could as she sobbed. The knife was pressed to her throat and she whimpered. “No no no no…”

She hadn’t even seen her grandmother, her mother, her dad, they wouldn’t even know till it was too late.

Michael pulled the knife away and pushed her forward suddenly, causing Allyson to fall and smash her head on the coffee table. Stars danced in front of her eyes in the darkness, a heavy throbbing starting in her temple as blood ran down the cut. She was on her stomach now, hearing his heavy footsteps walk around her. Allyson sobbed, trying to crawl away, anywhere away, but a hand wrapped around her ankle and yanked her back.

“PLEASE! Please please please...” she sobbed, tears and blood streaming down the side of her face.

Her hands wrapped around the leg of the coffee table, trying to use it to pull herself away and out of his iron grasp, kicking out at him with her free leg. With a grunt he grabbed that leg too, pulling her towards him and taking the table with her. He shifted his weight on top of her legs next, grabbing her wrists and pulling her off of the table leg.

“NO! NO!” she screamed, knuckles white as she held on for dear life, as if it was the only thing that could possibly save her now. He took the knife to her knuckles; Allyson cried out in pain as the blade sliced through skin and drew blood. Again he cut at her, forcing her to let go before he severed something deeper than flesh and skin. She was blubbering again, words lost in her sobs as she pleaded for anything, any mercy, any chance at freedom.

He stabbed the knife into the wood of the table, the loud noise making her flinch in panic, then his hands were on her hips. She could feel it now, between the pain and terror and sobbing, something hard against her thighs where he sat, something undesirable and filling her with as much panic as being hunted down had.

“P-please d-d-don’t, pl-please.” she sobbed, hands bleeding and shaking as he pulled down her pants and shifted himself again. She cried out at the violation, pulling herself onto her elbows and trying to pull away again. But there was no escaping. Like a cat toying with a mouse, he had her, and nothing was going to free her from him now.

He pulled off her pants entirely, then tore off her panties, exposing her. She begged, squirming away from him with no avail. With ease, he pushed her legs apart and positioned himself between them, hands bruising her hips as he held her.

“No no no no no.” The chorus was hushed and pleading, tears blinding her already dimmed sight.

She was entirely a virgin, having messed around with Cameron maybe once or twice but never doing anything like this. And there was no preparation, not for her. The chase and murder had been his foreplay, hearing him unbutton the coveralls with one hand. Her breathing was ragged and punctured with her whispered pleading. Screaming no longer seemed to be a help, no one was coming to save her from this.

He pushed into her without warning, quick and without mercy. A strangled cry escaped her lips before a hand covered her mouth and silenced her. One hand raised to try and stop him, but she was too weak, her hands too sore to do more than barely scrape his skin with her nails. White, hot pain tore through her, adding to the cacophony of agony she was in. He wasted no time in pulling back and thrusting back in, his hand muffling her pained cries.

The hand around her mouth pulled her head back, her neck aching against the strain and tears falling back into her eyes. Her cries became more difficult, snot clogging her nose as she tried to breath through the pain. He thrust into her again and again, rhythmically and with no sound coming from him save the heavy panting against his rubber mask. His other hand was holding her hip, digging in so tight she couldn’t even feel the pain. There was just too much.

She sobbed, useless and helpless as he used her, wishing she hadn’t gone to the stupid Halloween dance, that she’d just stayed home with her mother, that she’d spent more time with her grandmother, that she could  _ apologize _ to grandmother for ever doubting her paranoia. Laurie had been right to be scared, right to be waiting, they all knew that now. But it was too late. The Boogeyman of Haddonfield didn’t care who was right or wrong, who was or wasn’t prepared. He had waited for this night, 40 years to the date, to come back and take everything away from Laurie Strode.

Finding Allyson first among the masses was just a bonus to him.

She prayed it would stop, it would end, but he seemed relentless and unending, stretching her apart and thrusting in her like an animal. Her sounds of pain eventually faded to her simply trying to stay alive, focusing on her breathing and going limp instead of struggling. Maybe he wouldn’t kill her, maybe this was all he wanted, to destroy her, to own her like this. A stab at her grandmother. She knew that he knew. He was the Boogeyman, after all. Fate would guide him to his target, starting from one tier and working his way up. He’d go find her mother after this, or grandmother.

They had to know he was back now, didn’t they?

The thrusts began to slow, Allyson feeling a slight glimmer of hope that the end was finally in sight. She couldn’t have been more wrong. He thrust inside of her again and waited. Allyson could hear his oddly steady breathing in between her ragged attempts for air in the silence, tears forming pale streaks between the dirt and blood on her face.

He released her mouth, Allyson gasping for air and coughing at the sudden intake. Her head rolled forward, no longer pulled back in the painful hold.

“Why...” she croaked, wanting nothing more than to have this all stop, to have it end, for Halloween to be over. There was no response, and she could almost  _ feel _ him tilt his head at her in a curious and almost threatening gesture. There was no answer. The Boogeyman didn’t speak to her.

Instead both hands wrapped around her throat in a vice like grip. She tried to gasp but no air could make it past his hands. He began to thrust into her again, fresh, hot tears stinging her eyes as she flailed for air. His fingers dug into her throat, squeezing with so much pressure she felt like her head was going to pop right off. He kept thrusting, faster now, needy, almost, desperate for his own release.

The world was going spotty now, her lips going blue as she choked. He felt him push harder inside of her, deeper, faster. It started to fade away, the gracious release of death so close now. Pain evaporated into a tingling numbness that spread up into her brain. She was dying, and nothing felt more splendid in this time.

Then it stopped. The pain came back, crashing into her like a train. Her throat was freed and an involuntary gasp sucked down air painfully. It felt like swallowing spikes and she cried a single, choked sob. She could feel him coming inside of her, his cock twitching as it spilled whatever vile seed he had in him. He played, he teased, he almost was kind enough to grant her death. But not yet, not quite. He wanted her to suffer through this as well.

She was entirely prone, throat mangled with purple bruises forming from his hands, tired and battered and hopeless. He wanted her to feel it utterly, through her entire body. And she did. Breathing was a chore, her windpipe no doubt damaged. She bled openly from his wounds and she didn’t fight against him anymore. She was done, and he knew it.

Pulling himself out, her hips slid to the ground as his cum oozed out of her bleeding and sore hole. Faintly, she could hear him put himself away, and button himself up. The knife was removed from its holding place in the table, and he turned to leave.

Silent tears leaked down her cheeks as his heavy footsteps moved away from her and towards the door. If Allyson could have managed a sigh of relief, she might have done so. Sore and battered, perhaps she would survive this. Maybe someone would find her, or she could regain her strength and crawl to the neighbors. Then. The footsteps stopped. And came back.

The pressure of his boot on her lower back squeezed the air out of her, escaping in a dismal wheeze, and also caused more of his cum to flow from inside of her. If Allyson could, she would have protested at the action, feeling disgusted and used, beyond violated. But she wouldn’t have been given the chance if she wanted to.

With a quick stab, the knife dug down into her spinal cord, just below her skull, piercing flesh and bone and sinking into the floor beneath her. Everything ended, mercifully for Allyson. There was no more pain, there was no more anything. She was gone.

The Boogeyman of Haddonfield pulled his knife out out her, tilting his head as he turned the blade in the darkness. He seemed satisfied, then looked out to the entryway. Stepping over the corpses of the houses residents, he left, continuing his search for Laurie Strode.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing and am an angst whore who wanted Michael to take everything from Laurie Strode.


End file.
